Story of my Life REWRITE
by The Lion Princess
Summary: Since my first attempt failed, here is the new, improved version of my original story "Story of my life".
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank Takara Phoenix, who helped me through this. I owe you so much!**

_Prologue_

Grover left my - technically ours now - apartment as soon as he placed his suitcase down to go get some more boxes. And I'm left all alone with nothing to do since he insisted he didn't need any help. I sighed and stared at the empty wall facing me, hoping to pass some time. When I checked my watch again, it had only been 10 seconds. 10 seconds that seemed like eternity. I sighed hopelessly but then, an idea came to my mind. Stepping out of the doorway, I checked no one was coming before shutting the door. Removing my pillow from my bed, my fingers curled around the small, metallic device made to cause suffering and pain... A recording tape. It didn't feel right to sit on my bed while I did this - if I was going to do it - so I escaped to the safety and privacy of my bathroom. With a deep breath I pressed the red button, knowing there was no going back

**Recording 1**

Um... Hey there. I'm Perseus Jackson... and talking to a tape is really making me feel stupid. Anyway, as long as no one finds out about this, I'll be fine... I guess. Well, my dad gave me this for my birthday. He is a captain and I rarely see him. My brother went with him but I didn't want to leave my life here. It's not that I do not miss him, I do. And I love the sea, it's like a second mother to me. But my real one, Sally Jackson, needs me. She never liked being alone and I'd be mean to just leave her. Plus, she is practically my only family. The first time I met my father, I was four. He tried, but we never got that close, not enough to avoid the awkwardness when we were alone in the same room. That's why he gave me this. He thought I'd feel better if I had someone to talk to, someone that'd listen. I bet he believed it'd be good enough to make me forgive him for all the times I ran home in tears from the bullies and he wasn't there. As you can guess, I never felt as I had a protector, so I did what I had to survive.

At first, I found it stupid but my mom begged me. She really loves this man and does everything in her power to keep our family together. She has sacrificed her life for us, she gave her last money for dad's boat, she sold our old, family house to raise Tyson and I; she never did anything for herself. The only thing my dad paid for was the house and my school, even though I think he just did that to satisfy his guilt. My mom looked exited, so I couldn't turn the offer down. That led me to this boarding school in England while my mom stayed home, back in America. She was all alone, except for our friendly neighbor, Paul Blofis, who happens to be my second grade teacher

I've beem in this high school for three years now, and I've finally reached my senior year. Here, I am a completely different person. The only people that truly know me are my best friends, Annabeth Chase, who got here on an offered scholarship, and Grover Underwood, who, because he is the gardener's son, lives at the school. To everyone else though I'm 'Percy Jackson, good-looking captain of a constantly-winning swim team'. I haven't really tried building that reputation, but declining every girl that threw herself at me resulted in the spreading of their rumors. And, you know how it goes from that point. Each time I walk through the hallways, eyes turn my way; male with respect, admiration and jealousy; female with want and amazement.

And the worst thing is that I can do nothing to change it. I tried, but nothing works. Sometimes I just wish someone else would take my place. I just want to be 'Percy Jackson, a student like any other, a no one, just a regular teen'. I don't want to be constantly in the spotlight; I just need a break from everything. But how?

Anyway, I must go prepare for tomorrow. School starts. This year, Grover and I are sharing a room since he can't stand his parents and younger siblings anymore. My dad, along with the education fees, rented me a small house at the campus and sometimes I get lonely. So I offered Grover a place as soon as I found out he was looking for one. He is yelling at me to get out of the bathroom now; he needs to get ready for his date with his girlfriend, Juniper. Got to go; bye for now, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

I AM BACK! Sorry for the long wait but holidays, school and personal business got in the way :) Here's the second chapter, small, I know, but I believe it's safer for a new writer to start like this. Also, the prologue will be edited with the help of the incredible **liveandbreathediangelo, **who took the time to check my story and correct my countless mistakes (Thank you very much again!). So, enjoy and review!

* * *

I waved at Annie and she smiled before turning and running down the hallway, towards her girlfriend and the others. I sighed and closed the door behind me. What a disaster my life was. I chuckled as I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards my bed, grabbing my recorder from my bedside table's first drawer and laying down before pressing the red button.

**Recording 2:**

It's me again. The first week of school is over and I already want it to end. My pockets are full of papers with girls' numbers and the auditions for the swimming team have been going on for the last three days. Grover and Annie try to help me, but they've both got better things to do and two demanding girlfriends to care for. Piper already confronted me for "keeping her woman out of bed" and Juniper is always there to drag Grover away. I have other people who care about me - or at least pretend to - but only these two are close enough for me to confide in them.

There is a crowd of new kids that try to be friendly. They have already Annabeth and Grover at their side. There's Rachel, a weird red-head that seems to know everything before it happens, the Stoll twins, Travis and Connor, the "Prankster Kings", Thalia, and awesome tomboy that can kick anyone's ass and five more kids that I know only by their names, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Reyna. But the most interesting one to me is Nico di Angelo.

He also belongs in their team, but seems as though he doesn't fit. I already knew Bianca, his sister, before he came here - we are in the same Chemistry class - but she never mentioned a brother. He always keeps his distance with the others and rarely talks. His face is formed in a permanent glare, his brown eyes full of cold, dangerous power. He has something that makes everyone look away when he walks in the hallways in his black jeans and black leather jacket with a band T-Shirt underneath and scares even the worst bullies. He is mysterious and the whole bad-boy-style is tailored on him. The bangs of messy hair in front of his eyes add to his tough image. He may be young and new here, but he acts as if he owns the place. He's intriguing, the least.

I've heard his friends call him "Ghost King". It suits him, with that dark aura of his, he looks as if he can make the worst criminals cry like babies with a look. But he's also protective of his friends and possessive of what's his. Like a couple of days ago, when Luke and Octavian, the captains of the football team, tried to "accidentally" push Leo in the lake outside our lunch room. He had to be restrained by the twins and Thalia as Frank, a literally huge boy, glared at them while rushing to help his hurt "firebug".

He has also started a martial arts club with Clarisse la Rue, Frank's cousin and my classmate. Some say he wants to make an organisation of trained serial killers, others that he aims for an army of the undead. I'm thinking of joining since Annabeth said he may teach sword fighting and I've always wanted to try. Mom once told me it's our family gift. One of my great-grandfathers was a trusty sword fighter and protector of the king that lived in this very own castle, known all over the world, and the legend sais the talent was given to us by the Ancient Gods themselves! Of course I don't believe in those stories but still, it makes me want to try. Plus, I'll be able to find out more about the new guy. I don't know, he has something that urges me to get to know him. Maybe it's the hidden pain I saw in his eyes the first time we looked at each other.

Actually, I think I'm going to find them right now and ask for more information about joining his club. Grover left a while ago saying they were meeting at the stables. I could use Blackjack as an excuse, I actually hadn't had a chance to check on the horse yet. He is a beautiful black stallion, tall and proud, that arrived in the school the same year as me. We are best buds since then and we quite fit together, he is fairly popular too in his world. He is said to have legendary ancestors too, some even say he's a descendant of the mythical Pegasus!

I have to hurry, they might leave any time! Bye!


End file.
